


Tuntemattomasta

by piccadillyblues



Series: Metsärosvot [4]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexual Content
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: ”Out sie koskaan ottanu persiiseen?””Vaan sinulla se on sitten yksi ja ainua puhheenaihe.”
Relationships: Määttä/Rahikainen (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Metsärosvot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579075
Kudos: 16





	Tuntemattomasta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tuntemattoman sotilaan hahmot ovat Linnan, minä en saa tästä mitään. 
> 
> Minä aattelin tehdä tämän jouluksi, mutta kappas kummaa kun sainkin tämän valmiiksi vasta vähän myöhässä. Olkoon tämä siis välipäivälahja niille, jotka haluavat niin. :')

Iltapäivä olisi melkein kaunis, ellei Pikkumiljoonan suunalta kuuluisi koko ajan vihaista pauketta. Korvikenuotio vetelee viimeisiään. Kohta sen saisi sammuttaa pannunpohjilla, mutta auringossa laiskottaa. Määttä venyttelee niin, että hänen selkänsä rutisee, ja haukottelee päälle leveästi.

”Out sie koskaan ottanu persiiseen?”

Määtän suu loksahtaa kiinni. ”Vaan sinulla se on sitten yksi ja ainua puhheenaihe.”

Rahikainen levittelee huolettomasti käsiään eikä puolustele itseään. Hän raapii hiuksensa pörröön ja kaivelee taskuistaan tupakkaa, kuitenkaan löytämättä sitä.

”No out sie?”

Määttä katsoo kyllästyneesti eteensä.

”Vai annaksie voan? Kai sie antanu out.”

Määttä sytyttää tupakan käsiensä suojassa, vetää henkoset.

”Varmaan sie antanu out. Mut etsie kertookaan?”

Hetken hän odottaa vastausta, mutta naurahtaa ja ojentaa kätensä Määtän taskuun, josta kaivaa tämän savukkeet ja ottaa itselleen yhden. Määttä vilkaisee alentuvasti, mutta antaa hänen.

”Toisaalta ymmärränhä mie ettet sie”, Rahikainen tuumaa holkki hampaissaan. Hetken hän on hiljaa, kun tulen raapiminen vie huomion. ”Siehä ko kumminki out, no, sie. Eihä sinnuu ossoo kuvitellakkaa nii akkana ko sie out sie.”

”No elä kuvittele.”

”Eli sie out kumminki?”

Määttä karistaa tuhkaa.

”No millasta ol?”

Määttä pyöräyttää olkapäitään niin että nivelet ruksuvat. Kuulostaa tyypillisen jäyhältä puhuessaan.

”Sinä et sitä minulle peäse tekemään. Ja sinä jos sitä tahot niin soapi sanua suoraan.”

Rahikainen ei siihen sano mitään. Hiljaisuuden kestäessä Määttä katsahtaa häneen ja huomaa hänen unohtuneen tupakoimaan hiljakseen ja otsa rypyssä. Hän näyttää pohtivan Määtän sanoja tosissaan. Määttää hiukan huvittaa, miten utelias hän tällaisiin liittyvissä asioissa on, vaikkei välttämättä edes tahtoisi.

Täällä nyt semmoisia viitsi. Peseytyminen on mitä on, eikä yksityisyydestä kannata edes puhua. Saati ajasta. Rahikainenkin ymmärtää eron pelkillä käsillä tekemisen ja sellaisen välillä. Eri tavalla se vie naisenkin kanssa aikaa. Siksi Määttäkin on joutunut hänen vuokseen vahtia pitämään.

”Sait sie?” Rahikainen silti kysyy arvioivalla, puntaroivalla äänellä.

”Sain”, Määttä vastaa ykskantaan.

Rahikainen nyökkää, puhaltaa savupilven ja asettuu puoliksi makaavaan asentoon kyynärpäidensä varaan. Raapii kylkeään ja heittää natsan hiillokseen. Pitäisi raijata tänne nuotiopaikan lähelle jokin runko tai joku paremmaksi istumapaikaksi, tässä on vain pari huonoa kiveä ja pölyistä, kärsinyttä ruohoa.

”Hm.”

Rypistyneistä kulmista tietää Rahikaisen muhivan jotakin päässään. Hymähdys on sen verran painokas, että siitä ymmärtää lopullisen päätöksen vaativan lisää tietoa. Se on kysymys Määtälle, ja Määttä päättää huvittaa Rahikaista, kun on jo kerran mennyt mukaan tämän verran.

”Vaan rauhasahan sitä pittää männä”, hän toteaa. ”Voijella jollain niin on helepompi.”

”Öljylläkö vai.”

”Taikka vaseliinilla”, Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Mitä nyt on.”

”Eikös siulla ou repussas vaseliinia nytkin?”

”Vaan onhan minulla.” Määttä on kanniskellut purnukkaa siitä asti, kun ensimmäinen sotasyksy alkoi kylmetä. Hänen kätensä tulevat talvikeleillä inhottavan kuiviksi ja karheiksi ja huuletkin tuppaavat lohkeilemaan, ja siitä seuraavat haavat voisivat täällä käydä pahoiksi.

”Hm.”

Taas Rahikainen mietiskelee hetken, ja Määttä odottelee kysymystä vähemmän ärtyneenä kuin olisi uskonut.

”Kun sie out antanu niin saiko ne?”

”Sai”, Määttä vastaa. Senhän takia siellä silloin ollaan.

Rahikainen nyökkää ja vaihtaa asentoaan hieman, käsivarret pienessä puuskassa, ja katsoo hiillosta. Määttä tietää, että Petroskoissa siellä hänen ilotalossaan oli halukkaille tarjolla rumemmankin sukupuolen edustajia. Rintamakarkureita ja niitä, jotka eivät armeijaan syystä tai toisesta kelvanneet. Itse Määttä ei siellä käynyt kuin vilkaisemassa, hän ei sellaisesta touhusta välittänyt, mutta Rahikainen oli kertonut, innostui tarjoamaankin. Kai pelkkä sellaisen läsnäolo pisti Rahikaisen kaltaisen ihmisen mielikuvituksen päälle. Ja täällä mielikuvituksella on aikaa laukata.

”Hm.”

Rahikaisen kysymykset ovat käymässä sellaisiksi, että niiden ääneen esittäminen alkaa olla hankalaa ja vaarallistakin. Nolostunut hän ei silti ole, utelias vain. Ja vastaus vastaukselta hän on kiinnostuneempi, vaikkei kenties tahtoisi myöntää sitä itselleenkään.

”Ja sitähän minä tuumin että tuskinpa sitä kukkaan siinä akaksi muuttuu kun ei ole alun perinkään”, Määttä huomauttaa.

”Hm.”

Määttä kurottelee lähelle kerätystä keppikasasta sopivan ja tökkii sillä hiillosta, saa törröttävän tuohenpalan syttymään ja nakkaa sen kunnolla palamaan, vaikka turhahan sitä on enää lämpimänä pitää.

”Ja sie sait.”

”Sain.”

”Ja hyö sai.”

”Sai.”

”Hm.”

Kelloon katsahdus paljastaa, että Rahikaisen on lähdettävä päästämään Rokka vartiosta, joten sillä kerralla keskustelu jää siihen.

*

Asemasodan arki on sellaista, ettei aihe tule puheeksi missään. Muutakaan ei tapahdu; silloin tällöin on jonkun vuoro käydä lomalla, toisinaan jossain joku kaatuu, päivärahat vaihtavat korttiringeissä omistajaa. Hietanen suuttuu joka pelissä Rahikaiselle, koska tämä näyttää aina huijaavan. Joskus kumisee keskitys, ja pöytää pyyhitään hiekasta. Tunkkaisessa ilmassa kiertää gramofonin rahiseva ääni sekä metallinen raavinta, kun Rokka viilaa lentokoneen kappaleesta sormuksia Rahikaisen myytäväksi. Muutaman viikon välein pitää kyyhöttää etulinjassa, mutta niin kauan täällä on oltu, ettei sekään enää kauhistuta ketään vaan lähinnä vain harmittaa. Joka yö on molemmilla kivääreillä vartio ja joka päiväkin toisella.

Yhtenä päivänä, kun päivävartio on nakitettu Määtän ryhmälle, seuraa Rahikainen Sihvosen kannoilla, kun tämä tulee päästämään hänet pois.

”Lähekkö veikkonen seuraks”, hän kysyy Määtältä kuin ohimennen jatkaessaan naapuritukikohdan suuntaan. Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan sen mitä kyyryssä voi, ja kääntyy perään. Sihvonen jää tarkkailemaan periskoopin läpi ei-kenenkään-maalle kaatuneita luurankoja.

Parin mutkan takana on ahdas halkoliiteri, jonka kohdalla Rahikainen hidastaa ja katsoo häntä merkitsevästi. Määttä kohauttaa olkiaan toistamiseen, ja he sukeltavat pieneen, hämärään tilaan. Lähellä on suurempikin liiteri, minkä vuoksi tämä on jäänyt laiminlyödyksi ja autioitunut. Sisällä ei ole kuin pölkky ja siinä törröttävä kirves, ja surkean pieni ja maatuvalta haiseva puupino. Ohi ei usein kulje ketään.

Rahikainen avaa pidemmittä puheitta heidän kummankin housut ja siirtyy asiaan. Määttä vetää hänet lanteilta lähemmäs, ja Rahikainen sylkäisee kämmenelleen ja alkaa hyväillä Määttää, jonka on suljettava hetkeksi silmänsä. Rahikainen myhäilee, niin kuin hän aina tekee saadessaan Määtän reagoimaan. Hän vetää kätensä hetkeksi pois, räkäisee vielä isomman klimpin, ja ottaa sitten heidän kummankin kalut otteeseensa. Liukkautta on riittävästi, että kalujen yhteen hankautuminen saa Määtän puremaan huultaan, ja Rahikaisen puristus tuo herkullista kitkaa, johon työntyminen tuntuu helvetin hyvältä tässä ainaisessa puutteessa.

Määtän kämmenet liukuvat kuin omia aikojaan Rahikaisen lantiolta pakaroille, ja tämä henkäisee ja hukkaa liikkeensä rytmin. Määttä katsoo häntä tiukasti silmiin ja puristaa, ja pirullinen hymy leviää Rahikaisen kasvoille.

”Nythä se ois helevetin hyvä paikka siun minnuu kokkeilla”, hän kuiskaa. Määtän on kohottauduttava hetkeksi päkiöilleen, jotta yltää vastaamaan matalalla äänellä suoraan Rahikaisen korvaan.

”Minä otan sinut niin hyvin ettet usokkaan.”

Tavallisesti Määttä ei sano mitään tällaista ääneen. Tällä kertaa hän tekee poikkeuksen, koska arvelee sillä järkyttävänsä Rahikaista hiukan, ja se on Rahikaiselle aivan oikein. Rahikainen värähtääkin hänen sanoilleen, vetää terävästi henkeä, ja hänen lantionsa nykäisee. Hänen kätensä liike on unohtunut miltei kokonaan. Määttä pitää yllä vastusta työntymällä hänen nyrkkiinsä ja hänen kaluaan vasten, ja Rahikainen joutuu vaimentamaan voihkaisun vapaalla kämmenellään. Hänen silmänsä ovat kiinni ja suunsa raollaan, ja Määttä tietää hänen ajattelevan ja kuvittelevan tätä siitäkin huolimatta, ettei vieläkään ole varma, tahtoisiko oikeasti kuvitella saati tehdä sitä.

”Pittäisit sie – saisink mieki siinä?” hän kysyy silti tukahtuneesti kuiskaten. Hänen kasvonsa punoittavat niin kuin häntä nolottaisi.

”Vaan saisithan sinä ja niin että ikäs sen muistat”, Määttä hymisee ja puristaa sanojensa vakuudeksi hänen pakaroitaan tiukemmin, hieroo. Hän näykkää Rahikaisen korvalehteä, ja pitää hänestä kiinni tiiviimmin kuin ehkä ikinä ennen. ”Pittäähän se kaverista huolta pittää.”

Varovasti Rahikainen liikkuu hänen kosketustaan vastaan. Se tuntuu helvetin hyvältä, vaikkei siihen päälle kuvittelekaan mitään. Määttä suutelee ja nyppii huulillaan hänen kaulaansa niin, että sen syrjään saattaa jäädä pieni jälki, ja työntää toisen kätensä housunkauluksen alle, puristaa Rahikaista ilman sarkaa välissä. Rahikainen voihkaisee äänekkäästi yllätyksestä, ja hänen huulillaan kaiken aikaa leijunut virne leviää entisestään. Hän tärisee äänettömästä naurusta, ja piilottaa taas kasvonsa käden taa pysyäkseen vaiti.

Hänen niin tehdessään Määttä erottaa hermostuksen hänen silmissään, ja vetää sanaakaan sanomatta kätensä takaisin hänen lanteilleen, ensin toisen ja sitten toisen. Menee, kun Rahikainen nostaa käden suultaan hänen niskalleen ja vetää hänet ylös suudelmaan, suutelee kiihtyneesti ja niin sotkuisesti, että sylkeä valuu leukaa pitkin alas.

Kaiken aikaa Rahikainen on ollut selkä kevyesti raakapuista seinää vasten, missä sinänsä ei ole mitään kummallista, mutta Määtän siirtyessä hiukan hän huomaa, että Rahikainen antaa siirrellä itseään hiukan eri tavalla kuin yleensä. Passiivisemmin, Määtän mielen mukaan, ilman tavallista kitkaa. Hänen muu kehonkielensä kuitenkin kertoo, ettei hänen ole paha olla vaan oikeastaan päinvastoin.

Vähitellen Määtälle valkenee, että Rahikainen yrittää asettaa itseään sellaiseen tilanteeseen. Yrittää kuvitella, millaista niin kokonaan jonkun toisen armoilla olisi olla, ja on syvemmällä kuvitteluissaan kuin koskaan. Tajuaminen tuntuu villimmältä kuin Määttä olisi osannut arvata, saa hänet sävähtämään ja Rahikaisenkin inahtamaan hiljaa, kun hän liikahtaa hallitsemattomasti.

Määttä kohottautuu päkiöilleen, nostaa käden Rahikaisen niskalle, tukistaa hänen hiuksiaan nyrkkiin ja suutelee lujasti. Rahikainen voihkaisee hänen suuhunsa ja tekee varsinaista työtään nyt molemmin käsin, kun Määttä kahmii omistavaa otetta hänen lantioltaan. Hän sekoittaa Rahikaisen hikiset hiukset haroessaan niitä ja sivelee hänen niskaansa voimakkain liikkein, ohjaa hänet uusiin suudelmiin. Rahikaisen hampaat viistävät hänen alahuultaan, kun hän puskee Määtän kalua vasten kuin koko elämä riippuisi siitä.

He eivät lopulta nautiskele erityisen hitaasti, vaikka se hetkittäin siltä tuntuu. Loppukiri on yhteinen, määrätietoinen ja lyhyt. Rahikainen ähkäisee hiljaa ja irvistää lauetessaan. Määtän sormet kaivautuvat paidan kankaan läpi hänen kylkeensä, ja toisella kädellään hän koskee itseään kiivaassa tahdissa, kunnes jännittyy ja tulee käteensä. Hän nojaa kasvonsa hetkeksi Rahikaisen kaulaa vasten, mutta siirtyy pois tämän liikahtaessa. Pyyhkii kätensä Rahikaisen tarjoamaan nenäliinaan, vaikka hänellä olisi taskussa omakin.

”Et sie veikkonen sormusta halluis ostaa?” Rahikainen kysäisee muina miehinä heidän lunkiessaan takaisin kolmannen joukkueen korsujen suuntaan. ”Antasit siskolles vaikka.”

”Vaan voisinpa ostaakkin”, Määttä sanoo. Kyllähän Rokka hyvää työtä tekee. Ja Marjalla on syntymäpäiväkin tulossa.

*

Juoksuhautakaupittelureissulta kotikorsuun palatessaan Rahikainen mainitsee ohimennen kauempana olevan korsusaunan, joka on aivan järven tuntumassa ja miten epäreilua on, että heille osoitettu sauna on niin kaukana vilvoituksesta.

”Kesällä mittää muuta toivokkaa ko että saunast peästyä peäsis viileeseen vetteen pulahtammaan. Ja mitä myö soahaan.”

”Ei ne taida uida saada nekään, joilla se on käytössä”, Koskela toteaa lehtensä takaa.

”Emmie siitä puhunukkaan _soako_ ne tehä nii. Tekköö kumminki.”

Määttä tyhjentää taas yhden korttipöydän, ja Hietanen ärisee seuraavat kymmenen minuuttia Rahikaiselle siitä, että hän kailotuksellaan vei hänen keskittymisensä ja suunnitelmansa.

Kun pari päivää myöhemmin Rahikainen taas tulee Sihvosen mukana tämän tullessa vahtivuorolleen, ei Määttä ylläty. Hän on myös melko varma siitä, mitä Rahikaisella on mielessään. Niin vähän tässä on ollut aikaa välissä, ja jos tässä tavallisesta olisi kyse, saisi Rahikainen seuraa muualtakin. Hän seuraa kuitenkin kyselemättä. Sama se hänelle on, miten yksittäinen iltapäivä täällä kuluu.

”Kävikkös varkaissa”, Määttä kysyy yhdentekevään sävyyn. Rahikainen kaivaa taskustaan peltirasian ja antaa sen hänelle, ja Määttä nyökkää ja pistää sen piiloon.

”Sie se pistit kottiis paketin.”

”Pistin.”

”Pistikkö terveisii?”

”En.”

Rahikainen pitää saunan ovea hänelle herrasmiesmäisesti auki, ja pienen eteistilan läpi sisälle mennessään Määttä haistaa viinan hänen hengessään. Ei se silti puheessa kuulu tai liikkeissä näy. Se kertoo Rahikaisen olevan tosissaan. Hän tahtoo todella tehdä tämän, vaikka sitten pienessä rentouttavassa.

”Noh”, Rahikainen sanoo molemmat ovet suljettuaan. Se on kerralla ehdotus ja kysymys.

”Noh.”

Määtän silmissä häivähtää hymy, kun Rahikainen hyväilee häntä housujen päältä. Hän tekee hetken samaa, avaa sitten Rahikaisen housut ja vastaa kiihtyneeseen suudelmaan.

”Ota nämä pois. Käyvään tuohon.”

Seinässä on pieni tuuletusaukko, josta varjoisaan tilaan pääsee hiukan valoa. Rahikainen potkii saappaansa nurkkaan ja kiskoo housunsa pois jotenkuten, niin että ne roikkuvat vielä toisesta lahkeesta jalassa. Hän asettuu lauteelle ensin istualleen ja sitten selälleen. Määttä ohjaa häntä vähän luontevampaan asentoon, levittämään hiukan jalkojaan. Rahikainen vilkuilee häntä kärsimättömästi, kun hän kaivaa rasian taskustaan.

”Elä jännitä.”

”Emmie jännitä.”

Kesäpusero on vielä Rahikaisen yllä, ja sellaisena hänen olonsa on varmasti inhottavammalla tavalla paljas kuin kokonaan alastomana olisi. Määttä sivelee hänen pakaraansa ja takareittään, ja kaivaa vaseliinirasiasta sormilleen kerroksen vieden käden hänen jalkojensa väliin.

”Elä jännitä nyt.”

Rahikainen sulkee silmänsä ja hengittää syvään. Hän selvästi yrittää rentoutua, kun Määttä sivelee hänen pakaroidensa välin herkkää ihoa vaseliinin peittämillä sormillaan varmalla, varovaisella liikkeellä. Määttä ottaa aikansa, koska tietää tunteen olevan ensi kerralla pieni järkytys jo tässä vaiheessa, vaikkei olla edes sisällä vielä. Hän hieroo aukon reunoja, ja Rahikainen henkäisee ja jähmettyy.

”Rauhassa vaan”, Määttä kehottaa matalalla äänellä. Hänen vapaa kätensä lepää tyynnyttävänä painona Rahikaisen lanteella.

Rahikainen huokaa syvään, näyttää siltä kuin keskittyisi kovasti. Hän avaa kiinni puristamansa silmät ja katsoo Määttää. Hermostus erottuu selkeästi hänen ilmeestään, mutta niin erottuvat myös halu ja uteliaisuus, joka ei jättäisi häntä rauhaan ennen kuin hän tietää, millaista tämä on.

”Soat sie alakaa”, hän lupaa.

Määttä nyökkää ja painaa ensimmäisen sormen sisään. Hän liikuttelee sitä tunnustelevasti ja rauhassa, tarkkaillen Rahikaisen reaktioita. Rahikaisen ilme on ristiriitainen, kuin hän yrittäisi päättää, mitä pitää uudesta tunteesta.

”Tekkeekö kipiää?”

”Ei. Jatka voan.”

Määttä kaapaisee lisää liukkautta sormilleen ja ujuttaa sitten kaksi sormea Rahikaiseen. Hän levittelee sormia varovasti, tunnustelee rajoja. Menee syvemmälle ja antaa Rahikaisen tottua tasaiseen tunteeseen.

”Miltäs tuntuu”, hän kysyy hiljaa. Rahikainen vastaa ohuella, mutta myöntävällä äänellä. Ei tunnu pahalta.

Määttä jatkaa hierovaa liikettä. Toisella kädellään hän hyväilee Rahikaisen kalua, joka on jo jonkin verran reagoinut kosketukseen ja varmaan myös Rahikaisen omiin mielikuviin. Rahikainen ähkäisee ja painaa kämmenen suulleen yhtään kovempien äänien varalta, antaa silmiensä taas sulkeutua.

Rauhallisesti Rahikaisen kalua vedellen Määttä koukistaa sormiaan hänen sisällään, etsii hyvää kohtaa. Kun hän löytää sen, pääsee Rahikaiselta yllättynyt voihkaisu, josta vaimennettunakin erottuu kirosana. Hän tuijottaa Määttää silmät häkellyksestä suurina.

”Mikä helevetin kohta teä on”, hän kuiskaa karheasti ja henkäisee, kun Määttä hieroo siitä tarkoituksenmukaisemmin.

”Vaan sepä se on se oikia kohta.”

”Jumalauta.” Rahikaisen ääni katkeaa inahdukseksi, ja Määttää hymyilyttää, kun hän koettaa siirtyä lauteella niin, että saisi kosketuksesta irti enemmän. Hymy pysyy kuitenkin visusti silmissä eikä karkaa huulille, kun hän pyyhkäisee hiuksia Rahikaisen hionneelta otsalta.

”Otakko lissää?”

Rahikainen nyökkää ja ähkäisee kämmeneensä, kun Määttä vetää sormensa ulos. Hän levittää taas lisää vaseliinia, ja lisää kolmannen sormen aukomaan ja rentouttamaan. Hän silittelee sitä kohtaa kaikessa rauhassa, menee niin syvälle kuin sormet yltävät, ja Rahikainen puskee varovasti kosketusta päin. Hänen niin tehdessään Määtän kalu painuu housujen läpi hänen reittään vasten, ja hän huokaisee mielihyvästä, hakee vaistomaisesti lisää kitkaa.

”Sieki aivan valamis”, Rahikainen kuiskaa. Sävystä ei ota selvää. Rahikaisen tuntien se yrittää olla niin kiusoitteleva kuin näissä tilanteissa aina, mutta hänen äänensä on kuristunut jostain mitä Määttä epäilee jännitykseksi, ja hänen kasvoillaan häilyy ihmetystä.

Hän nyökkää. Mitä sitä tosiasiaa kiertämään.

”Anna männä sitten voan”, Rahikainen kehottaa raskaasti hengittäen. ”Kyl mie kestän.”

Määttä tuntee kyllä, että hän voisi olla paljon valmiimpikin, mutta he ovat täällä sellaisissa olosuhteissa, että Rahikaisen oman vakuutuksen on pakko riittää. Hänen on itsensä sitten oltava sitä myöten varovainen. Hän vilkaisee Rahikaista vielä varmistusta hakien, ja tämä nyökkää nopeasti ja ähkäisee, kun Määttä vetää sormensa pois.

Hän on juuri avaamassa housujaan, kun ulkoa kuuluu askelia. Rahikainen muotoilee huulillaan kirouksen ja kohottautuu äänettömästi istumaan, valmiina ponkaisemaan karkuun jos tarve vaatii.

Aloilleen jähmettyneinä he odottavat, kun askeleet kulkevat saunan edestä ja menevät ohi. Hiljaisuuden palattua Rahikainen huokaa syvään ja hihittää tuskin kuultavasti.

”Saatana jos ois käry käyny.”

”Vaan eipä tuo käyny”, Määttä vastaa.

Hän riisuu housujaan vain sen verran kuin on tarpeen, vetää kalunsa ulos ja kaivaa vaseliinirasiasta runsaan klimpin, jolla voitelee itsensä. Rahikainen seuraa kiinteästi hänen tekemisiään rinta kohoillen ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Hän on vienyt kätensä omalle kalulleen ja koskee itseään samaan tahtiin kuin Määttä itseään. Hän on niin valmis kuin koskaan tulee olemaan. Kun Määttä katsoo häntä, hän nyökkää, ja Määtän asettuessa hänen ylleen hän vie käden tämän niskalle ja vetää hänet alas märkään ja kiihkeään suudelmaan.

”Voi olla sinulle helepompi jos mänet kontilles”, Määttä kuiskaa hänen huuliaan vasten, mutta Rahikainen pudistaa päätään.

”Mie otan tällee.”

”Sanot heti jos.”

”Mie otan siut tällee.”

Rahikaisen hiljainen ääni on melkein rehvakas, mutta kun Määtän kalu hipoo niin hirveän lähellä hänen reunojaan, vetää hän väräjävän henkäisyn, jossa kuuluu kaikki pidätelty hermostuneisuus.

”Vaan minullehan tuo soppii kuinka vain”, Määttä kuiskaa. Rahikainen äännähtää yllättyneen kuuloisesti, kun hän nostaa hänen jalkansa hartioilleen, mutta ei vastustele, vaikka hengittää ehkä vähän nopeammin. Hän valmistautuu peittämään suunsa kädellään ja nyökkää Määtälle viimeisen kerran, ja tämä asettuu kunnolla oikeaan kohtaan ja lauteen reunasta tukea ottaen työntyy hitaasti hänen sisäänsä.

Jokaista reaktiota tutkiskellen hän työntyy pohjaan asti. Hän antaa Rahikaisen totutella tunteeseen ja silittelee peukalolla hänen reittään.

”Noh”, hän kysyy, kun Rahikainen ei näytä olevan varma, mitä mieltä on.

”Jatka voan”, kuuluu tukahtunut vastaus. ”Voit sie – ”

Kysymys jää kesken, mutta niskalle löytävä ja siitä alas vetävä kämmen kertovat tarpeeksi. Määttä menee mielellään, suutelee syvään, vetäytyy samalla melkein kokonaan ulos hänestä ja työntyy rauhallisesti takaisin. Rahikainen voihkaisee ohueksi käyneellä äänellä.

”Jatka voan. Kunnol voan.” Hän yrittää tavoitella ääneensä varmuutta, jonka perimmäisin tarkoitus on kai vakuutella häntä itseään enemmän kuin Määttää. Määttä suutelee häntä uudestaan, ja työntää uudestaan, ja sitten taas. Rakentaa rytmiä ja katsoo, mihin siitä on. Etsii sellaista kulmaa, jossa osuisi kunnolla siihen kohtaan, ja sen löydettyään kehittää työntöihinsä syvän ja tasaisen rytmin, joka on armoton olematta kuitenkaan väkivaltainen. Ohimoille on jo nyt kohonnut hikeä kutittamaan ja liimaamaan hiuksia ihoon, ja kuumassa puristuksessa liukuminen saa hänen päänsä huimaamaan.

”En minä taija kestää kauaa”, hän ähkäisee.

”Kunhan voan – kunhan voan – ”

Kunhan hänkin saa. Määttä tuhahtaa raskaan hengityksensä seassa. Totta kai Rahikainen saa. Kyllä Määttä sen verran aina ottaa seuransa huomioon, ja tämä tilanne on vielä niin uutta ja tuntematonta Rahikaiselle, että vähin, mitä Määttä voi tehdä, on pitää huoli siitä että hänelläkin on hyvä olla.

Hänen toinen kätensä on syvällä Rahikaisen paidanhelman alla hivelemässä lämmintä ihoa, ja se tuntuu helvetin hyvältä, aivan eri tavalla kuin mikään muu tässä. Hän ei edes muista, milloin viimeksi on saanut olla kunnolla iho ihoa vasten. Kun joskus pääsisi johonkin, missä ei tarvitsisi olla varuillaan ja melkein näkösällä.

Rahikaisen kynnet kaivautuvat Määtän niskaan, ja tämän lantio nykäisee vaistomaisesti. Äkkinäinen liike osuu vielä kovempaa siihen herkkään kohtaan, ja Rahikaisen voihkaus kuulostaa melkein naukaisulta. Hänen äänensä särkyy, kun hän koettaa pakottaa itsensä hiljaiseksi. Seinän puolella oleva jalka laskeutuu koukkuun lauteelle, niin että hän saa voimaa vastata kunnolla Määtän työntöihin.

Määttä liu’uttaa kätensä Rahikaisen vatsaa pitkin tämän kalulle ja koskee häntä tavallisen ripeään tahtiin, tuskin huomaten omien työntöjensä kiihtyvän lähelle samaa rytmiä. Rahikaisen kalun päästä on pisaroinut kosteutta, jota Määttä levittää vetäessään häneltä käteen ja joka tekee liikkeestä liukkaampaa.

”Mie – _ah_ vittu – ”, Rahikainen kuiskaa hengästyneesti hänen huulilleen. Hän on taas puristanut silmänsä kiinni, ja hänen kulmansa ovat melkein epätoivoisessa kurtussa.

”Tule”, Määttä kehottaa matalalla äänellä. Hän parantaa asentoaan niin, että osuu työnnöillään parhaisiin kohtiin, hieroo Rahikaisen kalua niin kuin tietää hänen pitävän.

Rahikaisen koko vartalo tuntuu värisevän hiukan, kuin hän keräisi kierroksia viimeiseen rutistukseen, ja hän hamuaa Määtän huulet vielä kerran omilleen. Määttä menee, ja ripottelee muutaman näykkivän suudelman hänen kaulalleenkin. Erityisen herkkää paikkaa hipoessaan hän saa Rahikaisen säpsähtämään ja hänen lihaksensa Määtän ympärillä jännittymään, ja se keikauttaa Määtän kerralla reunan yli. Hän ähkäisee ja hänen reitensä vavahtelevat, kun hän purkautuu syvälle Rahikaisen sisään, eikä hän jaksa kannatella päätään vaan painaa otsansa Rahikaisen kaulaan.

Hänen kätensä Rahikaisen kalulla ei lopeta liikettään vaan kiihdyttää sitä entisestään, ja viimeisten jälkishokkien vielä huuhdellessa häntä Rahikainen haukkoo henkeä ja laukeaa hänen kädelleen, jännittyen samalla yliherkkää kalua vasten niin, että Määtältä karkaa hänen ihoaan vasten vaimeneva äännähdys, jossa on mielihyvää ja epämukavuutta sekaisin.

Kun Rahikainen lakkaa tärisemästä, Määttä vetäytyy hellävaroen ulos hänestä ja tutkailee hänen ilmettään.

”Noh?”

”Noh.”

Rahikainen ei ainakaan vaikuta erityisen kärsivältä. Hän hymyileekin hiukan.

”Pestä varmaan pittäis”, hän tuumaa käheästi.

”Ei satu”, Määttä varmistaa vielä. Rahikainen kuulostelee oloaan hetken.

”Ei. Vähän tuntuu. Ei satu.”

Rahikainen pukee vähän kankean näköisesti housut takaisin ylleen ja näyttää jotenkin pohtivalta astuessaan saunan eteisen puolelle.

”Se järvi tulloo ihan tuohon noin.”

”Mäne sinä eiltä. Minä tuun perästä.”

Rahikainen astuu ulos ja katsahtaa ympärilleen, ja kun reitti näkyy olevan selvä, menee hän järven suuntaan. Hänen noin kävellessään Määttä näkee hänen hiukan ontuvan, varovan askeliaan, mutta ymmärtäähän sen. Hyvin Rahikainen kuitenkin tuntui kestävän.

Kun Määttä pääsee rantaan, on Rahikainen jo ehtinyt pulahtaa kunnolla. Vesi tuntuu mukavan vilvoittavalta aristavissa paikoissa, ja virkistää muutenkin.

”Tuskin mie tätä tavaks otan”, Rahikainen sanoo pyyhkäistessään märkiä hiuksiaan päänmyötäisiksi.

”Elä suotta.”

”Mutta”, Rahikainen näyttää yhä mietteliäältä, ”emmie sano etten mie. Tai.”

”Elä vanno mittään”, Määttä vastaa. Rahikainen nyökkää, pudistaa päätään ja virnistää.

”Tulipahan tehtyä.”

”Mm.”

Määttäkin kastelee hiuksensa ja jää katselemaan rantaa.

”Sie varmaan ehtisit viel laittoo siskolles terveisii miultki”, Rahikainen huomauttaa. ”Jos sie sen tämänpäivässiin lähtevviin laitoit.”

”Eilissiin laitoin”, Määttä vastaa.

”Seuraavaan sitte.”

”Tuskinpa.”

Haavanlehdet vilisevät lauhassa tuulessa, ja kauempaa tuoksuu savu. Jossakin lämmitetään saunaa.

**Author's Note:**

> löydyn tumblrissa nimellä @violasmirabiles, saa tulla juttelemaan!


End file.
